


Wild Kratts and the Hanahaki Disease Trope

by Izzoso



Series: Wild Kratts Fanfiction Tropes [5]
Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, No smut sadly, Unless you're into this, i wrote this when i was sad, i'll do better next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzoso/pseuds/Izzoso
Summary: Hanahaki Disease is a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. This was inspired by some fan art I once saw on Tumblr, but can't remember the artist.
Relationships: One-sided Chris Kratt/Martin Kratt
Series: Wild Kratts Fanfiction Tropes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171256
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Wild Kratts and the Hanahaki Disease Trope

**Author's Note:**

> So I had been sitting on this for a while. I had chunks written but have been feeling down on life lately, and had no drive to finish it. Well, I forced myself to write and this is the outcome. I don't think it's my best, but at least I finished it. I hope you enjoy it. As usual, I gave it a sad attempt at proofreading/editing, so just ignore anything wrong or out of place.

The first time his breath got caught in his chest and he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, Martin’s first reaction was to think of allergies. He didn’t really have any, but it wasn’t unheard of to develop them as you got older.

He stared around at his surroundings, hand on his chest, gasping, trying to figure out what was causing this strange reaction. Martin had just watched his brother scale a poplar tree. Perhaps the pollen had shaken loose and had caused his airways to restrict.

The moment passed quickly though, much to Martin’s relief. Taking in a lungful of fresh air, he jotted a quick note in his field logbook. If this happened again, maybe he could connect the dots. Maybe it wouldn’t happen again.

Of course, it happened again, only a few days later. This time when he lost his breath, he and Chris were in the middle of a creature adventure. They were soaring high in the sky as falcons when Martin started to choke. He tried to reach for his throat, reflexively, but only succeeded in dropping out of flight mid-air. His body hit the ground hard, coming to a rolling stop.

He heaved, trying to draw large gulps of air into his lungs, to absolutely no avail. For a moment he panicked. His chest burned and his mind raced. But Martin’s breath came back, just like before, only this time it left an uncomfortable taste in his mouth. He gasped slowly, lying motionless on the ground, his muscles aching.

“Martin!”

Chris appeared in his field of vision, a look of pure terror on his face. His brother immediately deactivated the both of them and started running his hands over Martin’s body, looking for any injuries. The sensation made Martin gag on his breath again momentarily. He pushed his brother’s hands away and coughed.

“Are you alright?” Chris demanded, still searching for any damage.

“Yeah.” Martin groaned, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Chris leaned back so he was sitting on his heels, still assessing Martin with his eyes.

“Jesus, Martin. When I looked behind and saw you falling...” Chris dragged a trembling hand through his hair. “What happened?”

Martin wasn’t sure what to say. Chris already looked so panicked from the incident. He would only make it worse if he told his brother that he periodically couldn’t breathe. “I got distracted and must have turned wrong. I lost control and fell.”

“You didn’t fall. You crashed, Martin.” Chris glared at him. Martin knew his brother wasn’t really mad. It was just his way of dealing with his fear.

“I’m sorry Chris. I should have been more careful. It won’t happen again.” Martin said.

But it did. Again and again Martin found himself short of breath over the next few weeks. Even worse had been the development of coughing fits. He finally admitted to himself that this couldn’t be allergies and it was probably something serious. It was time to go see a doctor. Once he had been diagnosed, he could admit it to the team. Until then, he would just have to be more careful.

-

The team had just wrapped up a field stint in Madagascar. The Tortuga was parked outside Antananarivo to pick up supplies, and Jimmy had ordered take-out. The team had gathered around the big table, swapping anecdotes about their recent adventures in the area. Everyone was laughing at Chris, so thankfully no one noticed Martin as he pushed the food around his plate, feeling uneasy.

Chris was telling the story of the black-and-white ruffed lemur that stole the fruit from their packed lunch, when it started. Martin took in a deep breath but choked halfway, a weight settling in his chest. He took in sharp, shallow breaths to try and relieve the pressure but it didn't work. He coughed instead and felt something rising out of his throat. Martin coughed harder, gaining the attention of the team.

“You feeing alright?” Aviva asked as Martin settled back in his chair. He ignored her. Something soft and velvety had landed in his palm during the last coughing fit. Martin stared down at it in disbelief. A single flower petal, greenish-white, laid gently in his hand.

Was this what had been causing him to cough? Had he somehow inhaled a flower petal during their last creature adventure without noticing? At least now that it was out, perhaps the coughing would stop.

“Martin?” Chris’ voice pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced up from the petal in his hands to see the entire crew staring back at him.

He knew they had been watching him a bit closer these days. Martin couldn’t exactly blame them. He had been coughing non-stop lately, to the point where he wasn’t sleeping well and now had dark rings starting to develop under his eyes.

“Ah... Sorry. I’m fine. Just going to get some air.” Martin said, flushing. He stood from the table and walked towards the garage, sensing someone following. He spun around, ready to placate his brother, but met a different pair of brown eyes instead.

“Is something going on, Martin?” Aviva asked softly. “You can keep trying to hide it, but we’ve all noticed that you’ve been... struggling lately. Are you sick? You know you can tell me anything.”

The crew had noticed? Martin supposed he hadn’t been doing a great job hiding it. He had wanted to wait until he knew what was wrong before admitting his illness, but maybe if Aviva knew what he was going through, she could help him break the news to the others. Especially if it was bad news.

Martin finally admitted everything. The mysterious choking, the coughing fits, and now the petal. He even showed her the petal still curled in his fist. He had only coughed up one but had the sensation of more building up inside his throat and chest.

Without judgement, Aviva inspected the petal, rubbing it gently between her fingertips and staring intensely at the shape and colour.

"I’m no horticulturist, but I think..." she trailed off, placing the petal back into Martin’s hand, "I think the flower is hydrangea. It's hard to tell with just one petal but it has similar colour and texture. My mother had a garden full of them when I was younger."

"But we haven’t been near any flowering hydrangea. What does this mean?"

"I've heard of this before, I know it. It's rare but not impossible. Actually, now that I think of it..." Aviva disappeared into the library, coming back with a book and flipping through it.

"Hanahaki Disease," she read, "is a disease of the human system that makes one cough up flowers due to severe one-sided love. In order to fully recover from the disease, the one’s love must be fulfilled, or undergo surgery to remove the infection." She looked at Martin, an eyebrow raised. "Severe one-sided love?"

Martin stared back with wide eyes. "There has to be a mistake. I don't like anyone."

“This is no time to be shy or embarrassed, Martin. Whoever it is needs to know.” Aviva said, glancing down at the book before looking back at him. “It’s fatal if left unchecked, Martin.”

“I’m serious, Aviva!” Martin said, his voice rising slightly. “I don’t! Besides, we’ve been so busy working lately. I haven’t had time to fall in severe love!”

“Could it be one of us?” Aviva wondered out loud, closing the book.

“I-I’m gay...” Martin quietly admitted. “And Jimmy is like a brother to me.”

And that’s when it clicked. Brother. Could it be Chris? Martin had always felt different towards him. Sure, he loved him as a brother, but sometimes he wondered if it was in the normal way to love a sibling. Martin tried to never dwell on these feelings. He certainly hadn’t lately, so it couldn’t be Chris...

But as he looked back on all the recent incidences, they were all centred on Chris. This first time, Martin had been admiring Chris’ physique as he climbed, another time he had been triggered by just his brother’s laugh. 

“I... oh god.” Martin dragged his hands over his face. He was in love with his own brother, and it was killing him. This had to be some sort of sick karma, punishing him for his revolting feelings. 

“What is it?” Aviva asked, putting her hand on his forearm, lowering his hands from his face.

“It’s Chris. It has to be.” He blurted out. Aviva opened her mouth to talk but he didn’t want to hear it. “I know. It’s sick, alright? It’s why I’m obviously cursed with this disease. I deserve this, I-“

“Stop, Martin.” Aviva said firmly. He studied her face and didn’t see any signs of revulsion at least. Martin thanked whatever gods were listening that it was level-headed Aviva who was here helping him. 

“Are you sure it’s Chris?” She asked, and Martin simply nodded. “Well… It’s not my place to lecture you on… that type of relationship, but you know it’s wrong. The chances of Chris reciprocating the feelings are extremely low. My advice is to not die on this hill, Martin. Literally. Get the surgery.”

“Why wouldn’t I get the surgery?” Martin cocked his head, ignoring the hollow feeling developing in his chest at her words. The chances of Chris reciprocating the feelings are extremely low. Of course they were. But now that he had acknowledged these feelings, it made going back to ignoring them extremely hard. Once he had these damn flowers out of his body he could figure out what to do next. 

Martin’s train of thought derailed at the sad face Aviva made. “The surgical procedure removes the growth, but it also removes the emotions tied to the flowers. You essentially fall out of love, never to gain the feelings back towards that person.”

“All feelings of love? Even the normal brotherly love type?” Martin asked quietly.

“I don’t know. I-I don’t think there has been a documented case of two siblings-“ She started, but Martin put his hand up. He didn’t want to think about this anymore.

If he got the surgery, there was a very strong possibility that he would not only fall out of love with Chris, but have no platonic feelings towards him at all. But if he didn’t have the operation he would die. Probably choke to death on a goddamn bloom in front of the whole team. Martin wanted to scream. Instead his traitorous body choked on another cough.

“You need to talk to Chris.” Aviva said, rubbing a soothing hand on his back as he bent over, coughing. Another petal wafted silently to the floor. 

“No!” He wheezed. “Not yet, at least. I need some time to think.”

“It’s only going to get worse, Martin.” Aviva said, quietly picking up the new petal off the floor. Disposing of the evidence. 

“I know… I’ll talk to him, just not yet.” Martin sighed, pulling a third petal from his mouth. He spun it between his finger and thumb, wondering how his disease knew Chris liked the colour green. Surely it was no coincidence. “Just promise me you won’t tell anyone yet.”

“Promise she won’t tell anyone what?” Chris’ voice questioned from the doorway.

“Where we’re headed next.” Martin lied smoothly, staring Aviva in the eye. When she finally gave him a small nod, he turned to look at his brother over his shoulder, plastering an easy-going smile on his face. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Chris didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t press the matter. Instead he frowned, eyes zeroing in on the petal in Martin’s grasp. Martin cursed internally for forgetting about the petal but outwardly laughed. “You’re not going to ask for any details? Even if I hint that there will be tropical beaches, opulent royal palaces, and ancient ruins to explore?”

Martin knew Chris took the bait when his eyes lightened slightly. “Thailand?”

“I’m not telling you.” Martin patted his brother’s head gently as he walked past him.

“Why do you feel the need to tease me? It better be Thailand, Martin. Now my hopes are up!” Chris whined as they left the garage. “There are more than 285 mammal species including binturongs! Binturongs, Martin!”

Aviva shook her head as she followed the brothers out, discreetly throwing the petal in the garbage as she went.

-

Aviva agreed to keep his secret, for the time being at least. On one hand, he was feeling a lot better now that someone else knew. Martin wasn’t so alone in this. On the other hand, his symptoms were getting worse. Not only was he now puking handfuls of petals in a go, but now he was coughing up blood. As if the very plant growing in his chest was shredding his lungs as it grew. 

Martin had given into Chris’ requests and directed the team to Thailand for a visit, even if all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and die his slow death alone. It didn’t help that Aviva was constantly glaring at him, trying to mentally force him to admit his feelings to Chris. Not that it would help.

“You need to tell him, Martin.” She hissed at him after catching him puking flowers in the forest one afternoon. “Or go get the surgery. Do something besides slowly dying in front of my eyes!”

“Don’t be dramatic.” He joked, but his voice lacked any humour. She was right, he knew it. It had only been a few days since the first petal, and each day since had been exponentially worse. Martin was starting to accept he was really dying. 

“Please, Martin.” She begged. “I can’t stay quiet any longer. It’s starting to feel like I’m killing you by staying quiet.”

“Hey, none of this is your fault.” Martin attempted to soothe her, but was pretty sure his attempt had missed its mark as he bent over and threw up again. He was surprised when she didn’t beg him again. When Martin finally looked up and saw the silent tears streaming down her cheeks, he felt even worse. Worse than flowers growing in his chest.

“Alright.” He said softly. “I’ll tell him.”

“I’ll help you. We can do it together.” She said, holding a hand out to him to help him stand.

“No. No, it’s alright. I need to do this on my own.” Martin wheezed. Watching Aviva cry was hard enough. Knowing he was going to witness Chris having the exact same- if not worse reaction to the news was heart-breaking. 

He found his brother on the beach, staring out at Ko Tapu, a large sea stack a hundred metres out in the ocean. Chris looked at the pillar as if it were a romantic conquest. He looked it up and down, memorizing every curve and bit of foliage. Walking a few metres to the left to admire it from another angle.

“It’s forbidden fruit, Chris.” Martin grinned, watching Chris mentally calculating the angles and footholds required to climb the 20 foot spire. “It’s protected.”

“I know.” He sighed. “Why do we always have to be the good guys? I bet I could scale this pillar in a few hours and no one would have to know.”

“We’re literally surrounded by towering rock faces and sheer cliffs.” Martin laughed, wrapping one arm around his brother’s shoulders, and the other spread wide. “Why not climb one of these? At least then I wouldn’t have to bail you out of jail if you get caught.”

“It wouldn’t be the same.” Chris gave him a smile. “I guess you just want what you can’t have.”

Chris had no idea how true his words were. As his brother bent down to pick up his backpack, Martin steeled his nerves. This was it. 

“Look… There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Martin started awkwardly. His heart was hammering in his chest. Chris turned to him, cocking his head, a huge grin breaking across his face. God, his brother was so handsome. He could already feel himself chickening out.

“Uh, Martin-“

“No, please. I need to go first.” Martin put his hand up. Chris simply crossed his arms, grin still plastered to his face. Martin could do this. He could do this. He… couldn’t do this.

“Come on, Martin.” Chris coaxed him when Martin fell silent. “You better get out whatever you’re trying to say before you miss this!”

Martin almost squealed as Chris bent down and scooped up a plover chick from the top of his backpack. Any thoughts of unrequited love or death by flowers immediately dissipated. The little chick stared up at him with its big black eyes and let out a little twit.

“I think it was trying to hitch a ride in my backpack!” Chris laughed.

“These guys are endangered.” Martin grinned back. “Do you think we could get Aviva to create a power disk?”

“Oh, definitely. This little guy is a cutie. She has a real weakness for cute things. It’s why I’m her favourite.” Chris winked as he passed the chick over. “You come up with a name and I’ll get my creature pod.”

“Already done!” Martin exclaimed. “Perry, the Malaysian plover! Get it?”

“Species name peronei, got it. Very clever.” Chris rolled his eyes. “I seem to have left my creature pod on the Tortuga. Please tell me you have yours at least.”

Martin bit his lip and gave his brother a hesitant smile. Of course he didn’t bring his. He wasn’t even sure where it was at the moment. “You better go in person, Chris. You are the cute one, after all. She’ll listen to you.”

“Oh Martin… Alright. You wait here, I’ll run back. I’m the faster runner anyways.” Chris said, not waiting for a reply.

“Says who!?” Martin yelled at his brothers retreating back, instantly regretting it. The strain on his throat from raising his voice caused it to tickle. Just as things had started to feel a bit normal again and Martin had successfully forgotten he was dying, he started to cough again.

The little plover jumped from his hands and scurried off somewhere. Martin immediately fell to his hands and knees, heaving flowers and blood onto the beach. He curled his fingers in the sand, praying it would be over soon. Although he supposed if Chris found him like this, it would solve his problem of not knowing how to explain it to his brother. Thankfully the fit ended quickly. Martin indulged himself with a couple quick, self-pitying sobs before cleaning himself, and the evidence up. Just in time, by the appearance of his brother appearing on the beach again. 

“Hey Bro, I-“ Chris called out as he approached Martin. “What happened?”

“W-what do you mean?” Martin panicked, wondering if he had missed any petals. 

“You look really pale.” Chris said as he came to stand in front of him. He reached up and placed his hand on Martin’s forehead and cheek. “You’re cold and clammy too. Did something happen while I was gone?”

“No, nothing happened!” Martin sputtered. “I think I’m just tired.”

“You know you can tell me anything, right Martin?” Chris said, unconvinced. His hands had come to rest on Martin’s shoulder, and the heat from the touch was almost electrifying. Martin choked on a cough, willing himself not to puke on his brother.

“Hey, come on. I’m fine!” Martin shrugged the hands off.

“If you’re fine, then why was Aviva’s reply to my request of a new creature power disk: ‘I see you two didn’t talk. The answer is no, Martin needs to take it easy.’” Chris put his hands on his hips.

“Ah, you know Aviva. She likes to worry.” Martin grasped at straws. “I mentioned I was feeling tired. Had a bad sleep last night.”

“Then what do we need to talk about?”

“I have no idea.” Martin said through gritted teeth. He knew Aviva was trying to force him into telling Chris, but Martin had lost all his nerve. He would tell Chris soon. Once he figured out how to do it.

“Fine. Keep your secrets.” Chris finally relented. “Let’s go relax. It’s a few hours before dinner anyways.” 

-

Martin hadn’t been completely lying. He was feeling tired. Since the beach incident, he had thrown up almost every hour. He laid in bed all afternoon, too exhausted to do anything else. Martin tried to think about what could have triggered these attacks, refusing to believe the disease had simply progressed to the point where this was his life now. It was too bleak to even consider.

When Jimmy announced it was dinner time, he dragged himself out of bed. He trudged down the hallway, almost running straight into his brother. 

Chris’ eyes meet his. “Jesus. Are you okay?”

It was the same question everyone had been asking him on a daily basis lately. This time, however, hit Martin harder than usual. He was sick of coming up with excuses. He was sick of throwing up flowers, sick of feeling sick... but the alternative was worse. It didn’t help that the cause of his illness was always around. It made him confused. Now that he was aware of his feelings for Chris, his physical presence was torture, and not just because of the disease. It made him happy. It made him angry.

The fact was that he had to bite his lip real hard not to just snap at him. This wasn’t his brothers fault, he had to remind himself. “Yes, Chris, I’m quite fine.”

“… are you sure?”

That’s it. Martin was going lose it. He knew none of this was Chris’ fault, but he couldn’t help the frustration from bubbling over.

“Honestly,” Martin sneered. “Exactly what part of me looks not fine??”

The answer comes shaped as blood trickling down his chin.

“I don’t know, maybe that part of you that’s bleeding through your mouth.” Chris gasped, eyes wide.

“What’s going on?” Aviva asked as she entered the room.

“Something is wrong with Martin. He’s coughing up blood.” Chris explained. “We need to take him to a hospital.”

“Look-“ Martin started.

“No, you look!” Chris cut him off firmly, and Martin realized, a little too late, that he’d gone and made his brother angry. Really angry. Chris didn’t get angry easy, but, when he did, he really went off. “I don’t know what’s going on. You’ve been hiding something from me for weeks. Both of you!”

Aviva stared at the ground, while Martin wiped the blood from his chin with the back of his hand. He tried to cut back in but Chris wasn’t finished.

“I know you like to pretend you’re fine. I know you like to act like everything is okay and you don’t want us to worry. But something is wrong! Look at yourself! What, you’re coughing blood now and you want to act like this is nothing to worry about?”

“I am fine!!” Martin didn’t realize they were shouting until Koki and Jimmy entered the room. All eyes on him. He felt like he was about to burst. “Even if I wasn’t, it’s none of your goddamn business!”

Martin knew he’d gone too far, but the words were out. There was no going back now. The hurt look on Chris’ face broke Martin’s heart. He could feel the flowers starting to clog his airways. He shoved his brother to the side and ran into their room. 

Martin heaved into the toilet. Blood and petals poured out of his mouth, causing him to gag. This time around seemed to be more blood than flowers, and that scared him. He was really going to die from this disease. It might already be too late. This much blood seemed extreme.

He gasped, trying to drag in enough air, before he bent over again. It felt different this time. Something was in his throat. He reached in and pulled out a woody stem, complete with a handful of whole flowers. Martin was puking whole goddamn plants now. The worst part was that even though the flowers were coated in blood, the beautiful green hue made him think of Chris.

Martin fell to the ground and sobbed, head between his knees, back against the cold wall. Here he was, slowly dying, and all he could think about was how horrible he felt for what he said to Chris. He would die, and Chris would never understand.

Maybe it was for the best. His brother could remember him fondly as a good brother, not the disgusting monster he actually really was. Martin just had to keep up the lie that he was actually a good brother. Until he died and his secret would go with him. 

Martin needed to start now. He needed to find Chris and apologize. He could keep this secret just a little longer… he had to. 

His search for Chris didn’t take long. As Martin left the bathroom he found Chris sitting on his bed, elbows resting in his knees, a few petals cradled in his upturned palms. Martin’s pulse raced and he could still taste blood in his mouth. It was a rare disease, he reminded himself. There was no way Chris knew what the petals meant.

Then Chris lifted his head and Martin could see the unshed tears. Crap.

“Who doesn’t love you?” He asked quietly.

“Chris... How did you know?” Martin whispered. 

“I know you’ve been sick lately. I’ve heard you trying to be quiet in the bathroom at night. Or disappear in the forest to be alone. You aren’t sleeping and you’re always coughing…. Today, on the beach I found these. We haven’t been near flowers like this in weeks. Months maybe.” 

“Maybe someone left them on the beach. Maybe I just have the flu. Maybe…” Maybe it was time to admit it to Chris, Martin told himself.

“A few weeks ago I walked in on you and Aviva in the garage. You were holding a petal like this. Then I found Aviva’s book in the library, open to the section of Hanahaki disease. You’re dying because someone doesn’t love you the way you love them, Martin.” Chris sobbed. “Who is it? Who couldn’t love you?”

Martin glared at the floor. He could keep this a secret. He was going to die soon anyway. Any day now surely. And yet here was his brother, tears streaming down his face, unable to comprehend how someone couldn’t love him. Chris would forever be devastated if Martin left things this way. But if Martin accepted Chris’ shock, disgust and blame now, Chris would maybe get over the sadness. Maybe even be thankful when a monster like him was dead. Martin could endure the hate now, if it meant Chris could lead a normal life once he was gone.

“I-it’s you.” He quietly admitted. Martin stared into his brother’s eyes, waiting for the revulsion, for the hate to cloud them.

“I do love you, Martin.” Chris stood up, grabbing Martin by the arms. There was no hate or disgust in his eyes. Only fear. “I do love you!”

“Not in the right way.” Martin replied sadly, breaking eye contact and staring back at the floor.

“You’re going to let yourself die for me?” Chris’ voice cracked. “You could have the surgery. You could-“

“I’m worried that if I get the surgery I won’t only lose my feelings for you romantically, but also my love for you as a brother.” Martin admitted, unable to look into his brothers eyes again.

“I-I might lose my relationship with you as a brother, Martin, and that would be the second worst thing that could ever happen to me. Can you guess what the first is?” Chris sobbed. “I couldn’t live with myself knowing I was the reason you died.”

“Hey, come on.” Martin wheezed, pulling his brother into a tight hug. Already he could feel his breathing restricting. Blood and petals threatening to spill out. “This is not your fault, okay?”

“It is though, it’s all my fault. Please Martin. Get the surgery!” His brother held him tight, like he could somehow keep the disease from killing him. Martin shoved Chris back, barely making it to the trashcan a few feet away before throwing up. Blood trickled from his lips as he gasped and coughed. A hesitant hand on his back caused him to glance sideways.

Chris was kneeling next to him, looking utterly destroyed by Martin’s display. His eyes were wide and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Martin wished he could just die now. He knew it wasn’t far off. Already he could feel the flowers working their way up again. 

“Martin…” 

Martin loved Chris. The thought of losing him on every level was terrifying, but in this very moment, Martin was more terrified of dying. He realized how selfish he was being in that moment. He would rather die than lose his feelings for Chris, but he would be abandoning his brother in the process. And his family and the team. “Alright… Let’s go to the hospital.”

-

“You’re lucky you came when you did, Mr. Kratt. The disease had grown so out of control that it caused extensive damage your breathing passages and lung tissue damage. Your Trachea has also been damaged, and you may find discomfort in daily activities for a few weeks.” A doctor explained to Martin, a few hours after waking up from the operation. “We’re going to keep you a few nights to monitor for any complications, such as sepsis or multiple organ dysfunction syndrome, but I don’t see that being a problem. There were no difficulties during the surgery.”

“There will be no lasting issues though?” Chris asked from his bedside chair.

“The disease was in the late stage, but I believe it was successfully removed. There has never been a case of the disease returning with a patient who underwent the procedure. Only some difficulties such as the development of stenosis of the airway, or the increased possibility of infections developing.” The doctor explained.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Martin smiled sleepily. He was still heavily sedated, so he didn’t quite feel the pain he had been warned about. 

“Rest now, and I’ll be in later to check on you.” The doctor smiled as he stood to leave.

“How do you feel?” Chris asked once they were alone. He had been clutching Martin’s hand since he had woken up. Martin didn’t have the heart to tell Chris that his hand was numb from the pressure.

“I don’t know.” Martin laughed, before coughing. Right. Trachea damage. “The drugs are helping, but I think I’m going to be okay.”

“Thank God, I was so worried.” Chris sighed, leaning in close. “Do you… I mean… Do you still…”

“No. My feelings for you are gone. The romantic feelings, I mean. I guess we can keep being brothers.” Martin joked. Chris smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Martin sighed and squeezed his brother’s hand back. “I’m sorry for putting you through that, Chris. For everything. It was wrong of me to have those feelings for you. Can you ever forgive me?” 

“Of course, Martin.” Chris said quietly, squeezing his hand back.

“I’m so relieved I have no romantic feelings for you anymore, and that I don’t have to puke flowers all the time.” Martin laughed gently, careful of his injuries. “We can go back to being brothers and going on creature adventures again.”

“Not until you’re healed!” Chris sighed. “But look who I’m talking to. The only way you’ll sit still long enough to heal is if I tie you down.”

“I’d like to see you try!” Martin laughed. It was the first genuine laugh Chris had heard him make since the disease had started. It was a sound he hadn’t realized he had missed so badly.

“Hey MK, how are you feeling?” Aviva smiled from the doorway. “Fancy a wheelchair ride out to the gardens? The nurses said you can go for a short ride.”

“Great, I can’t wait!” Martin smiled.

“I’ll be your pilot this afternoon.” Jimmy grinned as he wheeled a wheelchair into the room. “Please keep your hands and feet inside the chair at all times!”

“The fresh air will help those battered lungs.” Koki said as she wrapped an arm around Aviva shoulder, following the two out into the hallway.

As the team left the room, Chris realized Martin had forgotten his blue sweater on the bed. He gently picked it up, and hugged it tight. He didn’t want Martin to catch a cold, especially with his damaged lungs.

In that moment, a tickle in his throat caused him to cough, and a single white-blue petal fluttered from his mouth. Chris stared at it as gently fluttered to his feet.

“Are you coming, Chris?” Koki called over her shoulder.

Chris took a shuddering breath before he toed the petal under the bed and out of sight.

“Yeah. I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll try for something a bit more cheery the next time around. I promise. I'm just in a mood these days.


End file.
